Jo'Dara
"In a realm far away, wher magic fills the air, and mythical beings roam freely. We find a khajiit named Jo'Dara, a furry thief destined for greatness!" -Opening narration from ESO series. Early Life Before he could even walk, Jo'Dara had a massive affinity with Magicka. This led to his parents coaxing Jo'Dara into becoming a mage. Jo'Dara, however, found this life tedious and boring, and he began to realize his love of gold. Moonlighting as a thief, he would steal powerful items and money from his hometown. When a local shopkeeper reported Jo'Dara's thievery, his mother and father sent him to live with far-out relatives. A few years after he was cut off from his parents, they suddenly disappeared, a grieving Jo'Dara ran away from his relative's home and wandered the streets of big cities. He was taken in by a gang of bandits, teaching him the art of stealth. His gang would plunder and pillage outlying settlements, all the while sharing the spoils of their ventures. From what is gathered from Dark's backstory of Jo'Dara, the khajiit longed to break away from his gang's code, prefering to keep the haul to himself instead of sharing it. One day, Jo'Dara was spotted ransacking the dens of his gang, causing a huge bounty to be placed on his head. Jo'Dara was forced to flee from his bretheren, living as a hermit. At some point during his exile, Jo'Dara heard a tale about Glittertind, a mountain that was filled to the peak with gems and gold. Jo'Dara was able to use his skill to find the treasure, only to realize that it was a trap set by the Daedric Prince Molag Bal. Captured and helpless, Jo'Dara was sacrificed by a cultist wielding the razor of Mehrines Dagon. Jo'Dara was sentenced to live in Coldharbour for eternity, causing him to forget the location of Glittertind. Jo'Dara patiently waited for his chance of escape, so he could finally hit the big score. ESO And The Frostbite Chronicles Jo'Dara's time for escape arrived when a large riot distracted the guards. The khajiit was contacted by The Prophet, an elderly mage, telling Jo'Dara to rescue him. Jo'Dara's cell was soon busted open by a fellow prisoner and, armed with a sword, Jo'Dara fought his way through the prison. He soon met Lyris Titanborn, who assisted him in defeating a group of atronachs and soul shriven. The duo eventually met Cadwell, a sane soul shriven. Cadwell directed them to the undercroft, where, after fighting a multitude of opponents, the two located The Prophet's enclosure. Lyris gave her soul to Molag Bal and Jo'Dara was just able to escape from Coldharbour. Jo'Dara woke on a ship in the port of Vulkhel, where he was able to hire a boat ferry to Khenarthi's Roost, an island off the coast of Elsweyr. He found himself in the town of Eagle's Strand, it was there when he met Razum-Dar, a khajiit agent that rescued him from drowning. Razum-Dar persuaded him into mingling with local residents to show them that Raz was not dangerous.